Angústia
by Sofiah Black
Summary: Logo após o beijo, Draco fica confuso e acaba assumindo o que ele insistia em ocultar. Ok!Resolvi fazer um extra com o loiro.
1. O Moreno

_Ok! Nada aqui é meu e sim da titia J.K. E fala sério, sinceramente se eles fossem, eles estariam **literalmente **fudidos! HaHaHaHaHa_

_Essa fanfic foi escrita em uma noite monótona, enquanto a minha querida mente quis fluir algo de proveitoso. _

_O yaoi é bem leve, pois então, quem não gosta de emoções fortes, pode ir em frente! **XD**_

_**Tudo é estranho e ao mesmo tempo intenso! **_

Sinto coisas que não sei o que é. Isso tudo me assusta, sim, e muito!

Percorro os meus olhos ao meu redor e me pergunto: Estou feliz com isso?

Balanço minha cabeça sem saber o que responder...

Me perturbo com palavras e sentimentos dedicados a mim. Não quero ser mais o que sou. Talvez...muito talvez isso resolvesse os meus problemas! Mas, talvez não.

Tento me achar em cada canto, rosto, corpo e forma, sendo que tudo se torna em vão.

Cansei de ser o bonzinho, o Salvador!

Todos esperam o melhor de mim, e isso realmente nunca acontece.

Eu não sou perfeito...ninguém é!

Por que esperam de mim então?

Gosto dos meus amigos, mas...isso não é tudo que eu quero.

Tento encontrar algo que nunca tive...um sentimento maior do que toda está angústia, maior do que todo esse desespero.

Que tanto quando eu chorar ou rir, esteja do meu lado, me protegendo e me amando.

Que me faça sentir felicidade com um simples olhar e uma sorriso.

Que me faça sentir que nada é fácil ou justo, mas...que eu conseguirei.

Simplesmente, que me complete.

Não quero nada certo, porque o certo pode se tonar o errado e vice versa.

Ás vezes o que é errado, se torna um desafio, lhe mostrando com mais nitidez que tudo realmente vale a pena tentar.

Uma angústia sem fim, me toma em seus braços.

Percebo que lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto.

Sinto falta de algo que não sei bem o que é, e descubro que talvez a sinto por algo que nunca tive.

São sentimentos que simples palavras, se tornam irrelevantes.

Sinceramente...tudo se torna irrelevante.

Sento-me ao luar, julgando aos céus, o prazer de desfrutar da tranqüilidade. Fito as estrelas, percorrendo todo caminho de um azul intenso.

Lágrimas ainda escorrem por todo o meu rosto, inconscientemente.

Olho para os lados e vejo um garoto.

_**Foi assim, como ver o mar...**_

O percebo, fitando-me.

_**A primeira vez que os meus olhos se viram no seu olhar.**_

Sento-me mais perto, procurando algo que ele também procura em meus olhos.

_**Não tive a intenção de me apaixonar.**_

Me iludo com um azul que de perto se descobrem serem prata. Me fascino no brilhar dos seus cabelos, sem entender como você o consegue os deixar assim. Viajo em sua boca e me perco em suas curvas rosadas. O observo morder levemente seu lábio inferior, os tornando se possível, ainda mais doces e sedutores do que nunca.

_**Mera distração e já era o momento de se gosta**_

Olhos se encontram, diamante com prata. Nada é dito, mas vejo que toda a angústia em mim, também transcorre em você.

Quando dei por mim nem tentei fugir 

_**Do visgo que me prendeu dentro do seu olhar**_

Sinto uma mão limpar algumas lágrimas em meu rosto e afagar os meus cabelos.

A angústia ir se desvairando pouco a pouco.

Eu precisava daquilo, mais e mais.

Quando eu mergulhei no azul do mar 

Coloquei uma mão em seus cabelos, percebendo que ele também precisava daquilo e tudo era recíproco.

Cheguei-me mais perto, colando nossas testas. Senti sua respiração me confortando e sentimentos que nunca os havia sentido, aflorarem por dentro.

Eu precisava daquilo, mais e mais.

Sabia que era amor e vinha pra ficar 

Senti ele roçando levemente os lábios nos meus, como se aquilo não fosse o certo e que não deveríamos, mas algo era mais forte.

Sussurrei inconscientemente: "_Nada é errado, Draco...preciso disso, por favor!"_

Daria pra pintar todo azul do céu 

Encostei ainda mais meus lábios nos seus. Ele abriu mais a boca, me dando passagem para algo mais íntimo. Passei minha língua por toda sua boca, encontrando a sua. Deixamos nos levar em um beijo calmo e leve. Tudo era novo e confortante.

Dava pra encher o universo da vida que eu quis pra mim 

Separamos os lábios, e nos olhamos ainda com as testas coladas.

Quando mergulhei fundo nesse olhar 

_**Fui dono do mar azul, do todo azul do mar**_

E nesse silêncio, foi capaz de me mostrar o que talvez milhares de palavras não conseguiriam.

Que em cada canto do seu rosto, corpo e forma, me completavam.

_**Foi assim, como ver o mar...**_

Um lindo sorriso tímido apareceu em nossos rostos.

_**Foi a primeira vez que eu vi o mar.**_

Sim, eu encontrei tudo que me faltava.

_**Onda azul, todo azul do mar...**_

_**Notas: **Pois é...espero que alguém tenha lido e que tenha gostado! Como disse antes, o yaoi foi bem doce e leve._

_A música é: **Todo Azul do Mar, 14Bis. **Eu à acho simplesmente perfeita! ._

_Obrigada, beijos._

_Sofiah'_


	2. O loiro

_Ok! Nada aqui é meu e sim da titia J.K. E fala sério, sinceramente se eles fossem meus, estariam **literalmente **fudidos! HaHaHaHaHa_

Eu não pretendia escrever mais um capítulo, mas...nada como um banho quente em um dia frio, não tenha me feito mudar de idéia! u.ú Sempre penso mais debaixo d'água! O.O

Pois então, nisso acabou se resultando, no ponto de vista do Draco depois de beijar o nosso lindo Harry. Espero que gostem! .

As partes escritas em _itálico, _são como se fosse a consciência, acusadora e verdadeira do loiro. xD

**Tudo é REALMENTE estranho e ao mesmo tempo intenso!**

Era muito cedo ainda, o sol estava saindo timidamente no céu e já refletia fracamente, alguns raios sobre o meu rosto. Me aconchego um pouco mais na grama, exatamente no lugar que me sentara noite passada e me tomo em pensamentos.

Não sei como tudo aquilo pode acontecer!

_Sei lá, foi algo mais forte do que eu e quando dei por mim, já estava a me embriagar em seus lábios e me viciar em seu corpo. _

Ok! Eu sei que não passou só de um beijo, como já aconteceu com muitas ou muitos, mas... por que então eu não consigo esquecer, aquele maldito grifinório!

_A quem eu estou querendo enganar? Algo era diferente... havia uma compreensão em seus olhos, uma alegria em seu rosto e uma paz em suas mãos, que eu nunca tinha visto ou talvez até mesmo parado pra perceber, em nenhuma outra pessoa._

E agora aqui estou, um anti-romantismo, me pondo a pensar em algo totalmente romântico e ainda pior, gostando disso! O que está acontecendo com você Draco?

_Me lembro nitidamente dos seus olhos verdes brilharem e me tomarem em seus braços, os seus lábios se encostarem ao meus e me fazerem depender e querer cada vez mais e mais. Algo se torna insaciável, deixando a minha respiração ofegante. Isso me assusta, fazendo-me recuar, mas ele me puxa de novo e sussurra ao meu ouvido coisas inconscientes, me fazendo quase suplicar, e encaixando finalmente os nossos lábios um no outro_.

_Tudo em volta pára, tornando somente nos dois ali, naquele momento. Nada existe mais, nem rancor, nem angústia, nem tristeza...só nos dois e isso que importava._

Ahhhh! Eu consigo parar de pensar NELE!

Fito o céu tentando distrair meus pensamentos, deito-me sobre a grama e fecho os meus olhos com o sol ainda fraco a me cobrir.

Sinto uma mão acariciar os meus cabelos e inconscientemente, fecho ainda mais os meus olhos, me deliciando com o aroma que chega até a mim.

O percebo tirar as mãos dos meus cabelos e sentar-se ao meu lado, me obrigando sair daquele conforto incomum.

Abro meus olhos e vejo um verde absurdamente perfeito me encarar. Também me sento, ainda bebendo de todo aquele verde.

- Pelo visto também não conseguiu dormir! – Disse-me abrindo um sorriso sincero.

Continuei a olha-lo.

- Desceu sem se trocar ou esse é o seu novo guarda-roupa! – Perguntei, reparando que em baixo da longa capa preta, vinha um pijama vinho, de frio.

- Hum...na verdade, não tinha o intuito de descer, mas quando o vi aqui da minha janela, não resisti e acabei descendo sem perceber! – Disse jogando levemente sua cabeça para trás.

Ah! – Exclamei, desviando meus olhos do seu pescoço, que agora estavam amostra e fitei também o céu.

E assim ficamos em silêncio.

- Sabe! – Ele disse virando o seu rosto ao mesmo tempo que o meu, tornando a distância entre nossos rostos, mínima.

- O que? – Perguntei me embriagando com o seu cheiro.

As coisas estavam se tornando difíceis de se controlarem, cada vez mais.

- Preciso de você! – Ele simplesmente disse, sorrindo.

Acariciou minhas bochechas, chegando cada vez mais perto.

Hesitei um momento, sem entender o que era tudo aquilo.

- Preciso, mais e mais de você! – Sussurrou em meus lábios.

Deixei por fim me levar, roçando nossos lábios e aprofundar pra um beijo. O senti contornar minha cintura, colando mais nossos corpos. Me agarrei ao seu pescoço e pressionei mais o beijo.

Começamos a explorar mais, o corpo um do outro, arrancando alguns gemidos inconscientes.

Abri os botões de sua camisa de pijama, percorrendo um mão por toda sua barriga o fazendo arrepiar. Parei o beijo e desci a minha boca, o beijando, por todo pescoço. Desci ainda mais lambendo e dando pequenos chupões por toda extensão do seu peito. Harry, afagava os meus cabelos e se deixava levar pelas sensações. A temperatura começou a subir juntamente com o retirar de nossas roupas, até que ele colocou uma mão em meu peito nos afastando.

- Apesar de eu querer muito, acho que aqui não é o melhor lugar. – Disse-me, rindo da nossa situação.

- É, também acho. Já pensou, os alunos todos obcecados por mim, depois de me ver seminu! Pode me trazer muitos problemas.

Harry parou de abotoar sua blusa e me fitou.

- Modesto você!

- Faz parte do meu charme!

- É...já ia me esquecendo. – Sorriu.

- Fiquei com medo de que não me reconhecesse. – Retribui o sorriso.

Ele se levantou e esticou uma mão para mim, me ajudando a levantar, parando-me muito perto.

- Draco!

Nossos olhos se encontraram.

- Eu estava falando sério!

- O que?

- Que eu preciso e quero você!

Seus olhos tinham um desejo e uma doçura inexplicável.

- Também te quero, Harry!

E com um sorriso estampado em nossos rostos, voltamos para o castelo de mãos dadas.

Eu realmente precisava daquilo, mais e mais.

**Notas:**_ Yo! O/  
Espero que tenham gostado, de mais um capítulo água com açúcar. o.O'_

_Ultimamente tenho estado muito romântica pro meu gosto! U.ú_

_Ahhh e pra quem me deixou review, muito obrigada: _

_alguns eu agradeci por e-mail, mas os citarei novamente. D_

_**Clarita Black: **(Estou amando a sua fic garota!'). **Leandro: **Por ter dado uma revisada no primeiro capítulo e também pela review.(mesmo eu ter quase o obrigado! rsrsrsrs. **Ana**: Mesmo nunca ter lido nada yaoi, fez questão de ler e ainda de deixar um review! XD **Luiza**, **Thami**: pelo apoio enorme! **Clover Garvin**: por ter se interessado a ler minha fic e que bom que tenha gostado! **Moira Hitsugaya**: Fico feliz que apesar de doce, não tenha ficado brega! Rsrsrs E aí o que achou desse?_

Beijos e não deixem de comentar!' Sofiah 


End file.
